I'm Watching
Hello. My name is Emily and I have discovered something that could just be someone trying to scare others but it seems really weird. I was searching around for a game to record for my YouTube channel (Valyona) and I found a game listed as horror called "I'm Watching". This game had been created the same day I was playing which I though was a little weird. The thumbnail showed a dark room with no roof, and a mirror or window that showed the exact same room with a few scary changes. In the mirror/window there was blood rain and blood puddles everywhere, there was also a dead body sitting on a bed identical to the one in the room you spawn into. Lastly in the thumbnail there is a shadowy figure standing in the blood rain. The description of this game was in morse code, it read... ☀.. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / - .... . .-. . / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- / ... --- --- -. / -- -.-- / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ... .-.-.- / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / -... . / .-- .- .. - .. -. --. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / -... ..- - / .--- --- .. -. .. -. --. / -- . / -- .. --. .... - / -- . .- -. / -.-- --- ..- / .... .- ...- . / .- / -.. . .- - .... / .-- .. ... .... once translated it said... I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU SOON MY FRIENDS. I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU, BUT JOINING ME MIGHT MEAN YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH. Joining this game takes you into the same room the thumbnail shows, however in the room you are in there is a rusty open door that leads into another room. Also when you join a piercing scream plays over and over and after that ends some cliché horror music plays. In the next room there is a mona lisa picture, however she is a skelton. There is also a man named, "My Victim" hanging from a wooden pole. There is also a dark creature you can talk to and the dialogue is a little disturbing. I'm not going to type it out because the conversation is too long. There is one more room behind a shadow door thing but the game crashed just as I was about to enter. I rejoined and went into the next room there was a different shadow figure as well as some writing on the wall which I believe said, "Help us, she's coming." The room was a little too dark so I couldn't tell. The creator of this game was a user called "ShadowlessSally" who was just a completely black figure like the figures in the game. You could only slightly see the face on the user but it looked like the starter face. The link to the game: https://web.roblox.com/games/963502603/Im-Watching Be careful and good luck. Hopefully this is just someone fooling around, but if not.... keep your accounts safe from ShadowlessSally.